Super Saiyan 4 Fusion
is the thirteenth episode of the Shadow Dragon Saga and the sixtieth overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. This episode first aired in Japan on October 22, 1997. Its original American airdate was January 1, 2005. Summary With Omega Shenron still too powerful even for two Super Saiyan 4s, Goku and Vegeta decide to perform the Fusion Dance. Omega seems more excited that he will get to fight two Super Saiyan 4s and moves in for the attack. However, Trunks, Gohan, and Goten move in to stop him and buy their fathers time to fuse successfully. Vegeta tells Goku they need to hurry and fuse, but Goku watches with pride as his and Vegeta's sons fight together. As Trunks, Gohan, and Goten are defeated, Goku and Vegeta finally fuse and become the incredible Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. Although he is baffled by the technique and remarkable increase of power in Gogeta, Omega still proclaims himself the strongest. However, the tables turn as Omega Shenron suddenly cannot seem to land a blow and Gogeta is not even working up a sweat. Gogeta might just save the day (if he can stop joking around for long enough, that is). The reason for Gogeta's stalling was to await for his opponent to charge up his Negative Karma Ball, Gogeta then transmits some of his own energy through it, causing a change from negative to positive energy. This frees the Earth of the negative barrier that was interspersed around it by the Shadow Dragon. Gogeta may have had his laugh, though: he performs his Big Bang Kamehameha on Omega Shenron, obliterating him, which causes the Dragon Balls to get out of Omega Shenron. The Shadow Dragon manages to regenerate, but now it seems that he is near defeat. Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta charges up his incredible Big Bang Kamehameha once more to finish off the evil dragon, however at the very moment the fusion ends, and Goku and Vegeta separate. Vegeta is angry and says that they have been fused for no more than 15 minutes, and demands an answer from Goku. Goku says that it might be that they are not used to the powers of two Super Saiyan 4s combined and that shortened the fusion time. With the fusion cut short, the Shadow Dragon rejoices in their failure, but Vegeta refutes by stating that he could defeat him even in his current state by himself. The dragon tries to reclaim the Dragon Balls, but Goku intercepts the last one, the Four-Star Ball, because it reminds him of Grandpa Gohan. Omega will not give up on getting it back, and seems happy that the Saiyans are at his mercy now. Major Events *Goku and Vegeta fuse together as Super Saiyan 4s to become Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. *Gogeta frees Earth from the Negative energy surrounding it. *Gogeta defuses after just fifteen minutes. Battles *Gohan, Trunks, and Goten vs. Syn Shenron (Omega Shenron) *Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Syn Shenron (Omega Shenron/Base) Appearances Characters Locations *Other World **Sacred World of the Kai *Earth **Unnamed City Objects *Dragon Ball *Crystal Ball Transformations *Super Saiyan 4 *Super Full Power Saiyan 4 *Super Shadow Dragon Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 60 (Dragon Ball GT) ca:Episodi 60 (BDGT) pt-br:Fusão! O Incrível Super Gogeta! fr:Dragon Ball GT épisode 60 it:Arriva Super Gogeta pl:Dragon Ball GT, odcinek 60: Fuzja! Ostateczny Super Gogeta Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Shadow Dragon Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT